


Da Capo

by shadow_prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chorus AU, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Sirius Black, Gay Men's Chorus, M/M, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince
Summary: The first day back in rehearsals for the season, but Sirius is distracted by a particularly cute new singer.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	Da Capo

Sirius waved to the various men who were mingling about as he wove his way across the room to accept his folder from the chorus librarian.

“Most everything is in there, we’re still waiting on two songs to ship in though. I’ll pass them out when they arrive.”

“Thanks Frank,” Sirius said, smiling gratefully at the soft, round-faced man before moving out of the way to make room for the next person.

He dropped his folder onto his usual seat in the back row near the end, holding his a tie in his teeth, eyes scanning the room as he gathered his hair away from his face and tied it off. James came through the door with Peter, queuing up in the line that had formed for picking up their music folders.

It didn’t look like Arthur or Kingsley were here yet, but it could be that they were already meeting with new singers, if there were any that semester. Occasionally they had no one interested in joined, but usually they had at least a handful who attended the first rehearsal while considering the group. Sirius didn’t see Flitwick either, but that wasn’t all that surprising. The man often waited to join them until the last moment before rehearsal began in order to avoid their shenanigans. 

Gideon and Fabian—two burly, red-headed bears and identical twins—joined Sirius, sitting one on either side of him as they had last semester. 

“Is your brother-in-law here yet?” Sirius asked curiously. He was a big fan of the older man who had taken him under his wing as soon as Sirius had joined the chorus the year before.

Fabian nodded absent-mindedly while he flipped through the music they had been given, pulling out staples and adding tabs between copies. “Yeah, there were a few new recruits though. He’s down the hall with Filius doing range testing.” 

“Gentlemen.” James greeted kneeling on the seat in front of Sirius and leaning over the back of it. “How were your summers?”

“Decent. It’s good to be back though.” Gideon smiled, stretching his arms above his head groaning happily when his back cracked.

They continued discussing their travels, stories from nights out on the warm summer evenings, and who had hooked up with whom, until their director climbed the podium. “Potter,” he called out without actually looking in their direction. “Return to the baritone section please.”

James hopped off the chair, winding his way between the rows to his own spot, and the chair in front of Sirius was quickly taken by a bass who had been hanging out with the tenor ones. 

Flitwick went through his usual first rehearsal announcements as older members of the chorus trickled in, trailed by new singers coming from informational sessions. Sirius listened with one ear while his eyes were trained curiously on the new men who might be joining them. Arthur Weasley was the last to come through the door, smiling and talking animatedly, but hushed, to the young man next to him. 

Sirius zoned out entirely staring until Filius had to call his name twice and Fabian bump his shoulder to get his attention. “Oh! What? Sorry.”

The director hung his head smiling. “This does not bode well for this semester, Sirius. I  _ said _ have you scheduled the next marketing committee meeting?”

“Ah! Yes, Tuesday at 6 o’clock. Main library. Anyone is welcome to come, we could use the help.”

“Thank you. Now, let’s put down folders and stand up, so we can get warmed up.” As he led them through stretches Arthur rejoined the bass section, while the new recruit he had been helping was seated with the tenor twos. 

“You could at least be a  _ little _ bit chill,” Gid whispered as they leaned down to touch their toes.

“ _ Shut up, _ ” Sirius hissed.

Fabian followed his gaze as they stood up again. “Too skinny. Need my men with a bit of belly.”

“You didn’t complain about that otter at leather fest,” his brother teased.

“Yes, well. There are, occasionally, exceptions to the rule.”

Once they started singing, Sirius was forced to pay attention, but any time the lower voices were sitting while the uppers worked through parts, Sirius stared curiously. He had curly auburn hair that burned dark red under the lights, falling across his forehead but clipped short on the sides and back. His lips were full, forming the vowels of the songs with care, and trapped between teeth as the director gave them notes. 

At their break most people darted toward the back where snacks were laid out on a table, but Sirius lingered by the chairs, stretching his neck from side to side and working out a knot near his shoulder. Arthur was talking to the pianist, but when he finished, turned and grinned at Sirius, holding out his arms. 

Despite himself, Sirius smiled, walking forward to clap the man on the back companionably. “How have you been?” Arthur asked, holding Sirius at arm length and inspecting him with a critical eye.

“Fine, fine. Moved into a new flat last week and sleeping loads better for it. Also could be from the exhausting process that is moving though.”

“Yeah? Your last one was shite, so I’m glad to hear it.”

“Yeah, I know. What have you been up to? How’s Molly?”

“Ahhh, good. Had another assistant quit so back to the hiring process and working too long in the interim, but. What can you do? And she’s been good. Eager for the kids to go back to school, I think.”

The chorus was open to all LGBT+ men and allies, but even so James had been nervous about joining. Sirius was grateful that not only had James been accepted with open arms, but had found a mentor in Arthur—an older bisexual man who had also married a woman, but was still respected as part of the queer community in the chorus. Sirius was an even bigger fan of the man—lacking role models in his life and intrigued by his quirky personality—Arthur was interesting, caring, and Sirius felt safe in his presence. 

Gazing past Sirius, Arthur beckoned someone over. Glancing over his shoulder, Sirius’ heart swooped when he saw it was the buddy Arthur had been assigned. “Remus, this is Sirius. He just joined us last year and would be a good person for you to talk to if you have questions about your first year and joining and all that, since it’s all still relatively new to him as well.”

He smiled crookedly and held out a hand. “Pleased to meet you, Sirius.”

Mouth dry, Sirius could only nod and shake his hand. He was even cuter up close, with a light sprinkling of freckles across his nose, chaotic hazle eyes, and a smile that said he was up to no good. His hand tingled where it enveloped Remus’ smaller one. Jerking his hand back, Sirius shoved it in his pocket and looked down at his feet, clearing his throat with a small cough.

Arthur got pulled away to answer questions about his committee leaving Sirius to shift awkwardly from foot to foot, searching desperately for a reason to keep talking to Remus.

“So, uh, how did you hear about the chorus, Remus?” he asked lamely, but also with genuine curiosity as to the answer.

Remus pulled the sleeves of his hoody over the palm of his hands. “I work with James’ wife, Lily.” Sirius’ head snapped up, eyes wide in surprise. He made a note to grill Lily later for details and demand answers as to why she hadn’t told him she knew someone so fucking adorable.

“I had mentioned that I hadn’t sang since I was younger but that I had enjoyed it. And was kind of looking to make more queer friends and.” He shrugged. “Here I am.”

“Here you are,” Sirius repeated. 

“Alright everyone, back in your seats innnnn one minute!” the director called out, shuffling the music on his stand for what they would work on next.

Sirius could flirt his way through half the club on any given night with people he had no interest in, just for the fun of it. But when it came down to it—when it actually mattered—it took herculean bravery to offer the olive branch. “Well. Some of us go out for a beer after rehearsal usually. You’re welcome to join us, if you’d like.” He scuffed the toe of his boot into the food floors before glancing up to see Remus’ reaction.

Walking slowly backwards toward his seat, Remus smiled, his cheeks a bit red. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
